


Last Colors, Rogue Version

by patooey



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patooey/pseuds/patooey
Summary: The last color Cassian Andor saw was brown. The last color Jyn Erso saw was white.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've done this before with the Hobbit [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/645199), so why not do it again? *flies off to Yavin 4*

The last color Cassian Andor saw was brown. It was the color of the earth to which he was grounded, he thought. And it was the color of the sand he was about to be one with. Death was surely at hand, yet he felt no fear. He was surrounded by the color that most reminded him of where he came from, for brown was the color of the fields back in Fest. Brown was the color of his mother's eyes.

Incidentally, brown was also the color of Jyn Erso's hair, which caressed his forehead as he nestled his face into the crook where her shoulder meets her neck.

He was home.

 

\---

 

The last color Jyn Erso saw was white. It was not the sterile white of the Imperial prisons that she was used to, nor was it the white of freezing snow that she hated the most. It was the color of the searing-hot shock wave that was going to engulf her and Cassian Andor, robbing them of the rest of their lives. Death was surely at hand, yet she felt no fear. She stared wide-eyed straight into the explosion, her vision playing tricks on her like it would when she stares at the sun. She swore that she could see faces in the horizon; Saw's, Bodhi's, Chirrut's, Baze's, her mother Lyra's and her father Galen's, and even Cassian's, who was presently holding on to her. All of them had the same expression in their faces. It was of pride.

She did not close her eyes as the shock wave hit.


End file.
